Love Is Blind
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: [AU] Their relationship was supposed to be strictly professional and nothing more. They had people in their lives that made any relationship beyond the professional boundary improbable. Though, when has love ever cared about the facts? Love was Love; nothing more, nothing less.
**I understand that another story should be out of the question, but you know me. I fight writers block with more stories. If it helps, I have started the next chapter of HDG. So, I'm not completely ignoring my other stories. Anyway, this is a trial run to see if you guys would even want me to continue this story. Of course, this is just a prologue so I'll try to get a little more up soon. Oh, and excuse my lame, probably cheesy title.**

 **Disclaimer: IMAA does not belong to me. It belogns to its rightful owners.**

His blue-eyes tiredly watched as the old man hobbled over to the door, his gnarled hands shakily grasping the cold door knob. The man turned once more and excited waved towards the young man sitting in the desk before disappearing out of the office.

He gave a long sigh, hoping for the day to be over already. Never had he expected that choosing a personal assistant would be so long and tiresome as it turned out to be. Nor did he anticipate that so many would even bother to apply for the job. He rested his forehead on his cold desk as he heard another person enter his office.

"I see you haven't found anyone yet?"

He perked up at the sound of a familiar voice, one that he hasn't heard in quite some time. Tony quickly stood up excitedly to his feet as he approached his longtime friend."Rhodey? What are you doing here? I hope you're not my next interview."

Rhodey smiled and jokingly pushed his friend's shoulder."Tony, when I become you're personal assistant in addition to already being your mom, the world better be ending."

Tony shook his head with a laugh and seated himself back in his comfy chair. "To answer your question," Tony began to respond to Rhodey's initial question, "No, I have not found anyone yet."

"That bad, huh?" Rhodey wondered looking towards the door, obviously having passed a few of the applicants on his way to Tony's office.

"Worse," Tony deadpanned. "I mean, I'm not trying to be picky, but none of them seem to be worthy material. The only one that seemed even half decent is missing an arm and doesn't speak English very well."

Rhodey pursed his lips and nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm sure someone will show up. I mean, there's certainly no shortage of applicants. The line is almost reaching the next floor down."

Tony groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Why can't the perfect assistant just show up right away so I don't have to go through all of this?"

Rhodey bit his lip and took a seat in one of the empty chairs before his blue-eyed friend. "Speaking of, that's actually why I'm here."

Tony looked up with his blue eyes. "I thought you weren't applying for this job. I mean, I'm honored you want to be my PA, but I thought you liked your job at the military."

"No," Rhodey shook his head. "I know someone. I believe she'll fit right in as your personal assistant."

Intrigued now, Tony leaned forward in his seat, wondering just who it was that might be his perfect assistant. "Who?"

"Her name is Patricia Potts," Rhodey started. "She's young—our age—but she's has plenty of experience and is willing to even work from home."

"Does she know how to work a computer?" Tony couldn't help but think back to several of his interviewees who didn't even know how to turn the device on. One of which, had never even heard of a computer in his life.

Rhodey nodded in assurance. "Computer are no problem for her and neither is most of the latest Stark products. I'm telling you Tony, she is the one."

Tony sat back in his chair, digesting what he was just told. He was impressed by her already, and for Rhodey to praise someone like this, they had to be good—no, more than good. "How do you know this person?"

"She's the daughter of a friend of mine," Rhodey explained. "I've met her a few times, she's a good person. She's having a hard time, especially with finding a job. I told her dad I could help."

"Why hasn't she come to apply?" Tony wondered.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know that you're hiring, or that I'm here," Rhodey mentioned, clasping his hands together. "But, I promised her dad that I'd help her find a job. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't hire anyone else before I could bring her here."

"Trying to cheat the system are you?" The young CEO teasingly asked.

"Perks of being friends with the CEO of Stark Solutions," Rhodey commented, standing up and smoothing out his pants. "So, you'll think about it?"

Tony smirked and approached the door. "Watch and learn," he opened the door and leaned out to view the long line of hopefuls. He inwardly winced, but shrugged it off, knowing that it was for the best. "Sorry, I will no longer be holding interviews, I have made my decision."

He shut the door behind him to a loud string of complaints and oddly a single cheer from an old man in the distance. He looked to his friend standing before him. "You better be right about this Pepper person."

"Patricia," Rhodey corrected.

"Psh," Tony scoffed, moving to sit now contentedly at his desk, "Same difference." He rested his feet atop of his desk, happy to have avoid the catastrophe that was clearly waiting for him outside his doors only minutes before. "Can you send her over...lets say Friday during lunch?"

xXx

Her shoulder-length hair was the first thing his noticed. It's strawberry color shined like gold reflecting in the sun that beamed through the window of his office. It was held up by a plain, black headband emphasizing her wide, brown eyes which were settle over a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks.

She showed up ten minutes early, in her black pencil skirt and powder blue blouse, a coffee in her hand. Tony, without delay, stood up and greeted her. "You must be Ms. Potts."

"Good afternoon," She gave him a small, professional smile. For someone her age, Tony was impressed already by her demeanor. "And you must be Mr. Stark."

Tony gestured back to his desk. "Please, take a seat. Lunch will be arriving soon. Sorry it's not ready yet. I wasn't expecting you until noon."

"I like to arrive early," she informed him politely. "Is that alright?"

"It's perfect," he assured her. "Since you were early, why not begin this interview early?"

He decided not to mention that the interview was just a formality.

She had him at "Good afternoon".

 **I should have mentioned that this is an AU fic and is set a few years in the future if you haven't noticed. Let me know if its worth continuing or not.**

 **Fun Fact: _I don't test well on all those standardized tests like ACT, SAT, PSAT, MCA. Yet, I know I'm smarter than that._**

 **Speaking of ACT, I'll be taking that on Tuesday and my drivers test on Friday! Don't know if I'm excited or not... :S Oh well. I hope to write soon, whether it be a new chapter of something or a one-shot. I don't know.**

 **Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :D**


End file.
